Vikas Bhalla
|hometown = Mumbai, Maharashtra, India |occupation = Actor, Model & Singer. |knownfor = Acting in Uttaran & Singing a song for Son Of Sardaar. |spouse = Punita Chopra |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 9 |Year = 2015 |TimesNominated = 2 |NominationsReceived = 5 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 24th |Days = 21 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = bhallavikas |InstagramUserName = vikasvijaybhalla }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss 9 (Hindi). Biography Bhalla was born on 24 October 1972 into a Punjabi family to Neelam Bhalla. He has one younger sister, Pooja Kalra, who is married. Bhalla shifted to Mumbai when he was a child. He has completed his studies from Bombay Scottish School and graduated in B.Com. from Narsee Monjee College, Mumbai. He trained in Hindustani classical music from Allahabad University, under Pandit Jialal Vasant at the tender age of nine and then he began training under Guru Iqbal Gill in 1985, when he was thirteen. Bhalla began dating Punita, the daughter of veteran actor, Prem Chopra, since 1986, while they were studying high school education. He got married to her at the age of 24 and the couple have two children, Sanchi and Veer. Apart from being an actor and singer, Bhalla has a production company, Rat Race Entertainment, which was established in 2008 and director and co-founder of IndoWest Films. He is also an educationist and run a school in Bandra with his wife and mother. Career Bhalla made his film debut with the 1995 Ramesh Modi's Sauda, in which he played the lead role of Deepak, opposite Neelam. Later, In the same year, he worked in another romantic crime film Taaqat, where he portrayed the role of veteran actor Dharmendra's younger brother Aklakh, opposite Kajol. Bhalla worked in three different films in 1997, his first released Jeeo Shaan Se, directed by "Talat Jani" starred Dharmendra and Reena Roy, where he played the role of Kishan, opposite Sakshi Shivanand. It is the story of three friends Gopala (Ayub Khan), Kishan (Himself) and Jay Mehta (Govinda). Kishan and Jay believe in sexual promiscuity and crave to have sex with a new girl every day while Gopala is a simpleton. They take pride in their manliness with the slogan "Jeeo Shaan Se". The next release being the Bollywood musical romance film Dil Ke Jharoke Main, in which he portrayed the male lead role of Vijay Rai opposite Manisha Koirala. The story about the two lovebirds, Suman and Vijay Rai. They are two virtually inseparable school-going children. Both are heart-broken when Suman's dad decides to move out to a new location, both have tattooed a "heart" on their arms and hope to remember each other for the rest of their lives.16 This was followed by the Ek Phool Teen Kante, directed by "Anup Malik", where he portrayed the pivotal role opposite Monica Bedi. In 1998, Bhalla acted in films including Saazish and Deewana Hoon Pagal Nahi. In 2005, Bhalla starred opposite Deepshika in Hriday Shetty's Pyaar Mein Twist, where he portrayed the role of Yash Khurana's (Rishi Kapoor) son, Rajiv Khurana. The film tells the story of two lonely adults (played by Rishi Kapoor and Dimple Kapadia), who fall in love and decide to marry and how their grown up children find the entire situation offensive and they find themselves torn between love for each other. In 2006, Bhalla portrayed the role of Rohit Verma opposite Esha Deol in Vikram Bhatt's Ankahee. This movie was based upon the life of former Miss Universe Sushmita Sen, who was publicly in a relationship with Indian film director Vikram Bhatt. In the same year, he anchored Bollywood Tonight on Zee Muzic. He also appeared in the Salman Khan-starring Hollywood movie Marigold and the Shahid Kapoor-starring Chance Pe Dance. In 2014, Bhalla also worked with Salman Khan in the movie Jai Ho, directed and produced by Sohail Khan. He played a small role of Suman's (Genelia Deshmukh) brother, Rohan. The film was released on 24 January 2014 along 3900 Screens in India and taking Overseas around 650 Screens, to mixed critical reception, but was declared a Semi Hit by Box Office India. In 2001, Bhalla started his television career with Apne Paray, where he played the role of veteran actor Rajesh Khanna's son. Thereafter, he worked in Karishma - The Miracles of Destiny and Jassi Jaissi Koi Nahin. He also appeared in Sanjog Se Bani Sangini as Ram on Zee TV. In 2002, Bhalla was approached by Anurag Basu to play the main lead in Zee TV's show Miit, where he portrayed the lead role of Aakash. The story of the show is based on the novel Noukadubi, written by the Indian poet Rabindranath Tagore in 1905. Later, Bhalla left the show, being replaced by Hiten Tejwani. In 2003, Bhalla featured as male lead in the role of Aryan in Tum Bin Jaaoon Kahaan on Zee TV. The show is based on the popular Indian novel November Rain; The story revolves around Aryan, who loses his girlfriend Muskaan in a road mishap. Blaming himself for her death, he goes into a state of depression. In 2004, Bhalla was approached for the lead role of Arjun Sadarangani in Star Plus's show Shanno Ki Shaadi, co-starring Divya Dutta. The story is about a traditional Punjabi family having trouble finding a suitable match for the middle daughter, Shanno who is shy, introverted and makes the best parathas. The show earned him a lot of popularity. Bhalla has also parts in reality shows including the 2006 stunt reality show Fear Factor India on Sony Entertainment Television and the 2011 celebrity singing reality show Star Ya Rockstar on Zee TV. In April 2012, Bhalla was approached to play the negative role in Zee TV's drama series Sanjog Se Bani Sangini, in which he portrayed the role of Ram, a bank manager who married to Rudra's (played by Mohammad Iqbal Khan) sister to get revenge. In April 2012, Bhalla replaced Nandish Sandhu to play the protagonist in Film Farm productions's drama series Uttaran. He was cast as Yuvraj's father, Veer Singh Umed Singh Bundela. The show tells the story of two friends of different economic backgrounds, Tapasya (played by Rashami Desai) and Ichcha (played by Tina Dutta). Tapasya, a rich daughter of a wealthy Jogi Thakur (played by Ayub Khan) and Ichcha, a daughter of a maid. In spite of the vast difference in status, the little girls become best friends. In September 2013, Bhalla was roped to play an episodic role in 4 Lions Films production's crime thriller show Arjun, where he played the role of a psycho killer, who changes into different avatars to kill people. In October 2015, he entered Colors TV's game show Bigg Boss 9 as a contestant and was paired opposite Yuvika Chaudhary, but got evicted on 1 November 2015 in the 3rd week. Bhalla also pursued his career in singing. In 1995, he launched his first album entitled Awaara. Thereafter, In 1997, he launched an album named Dhuan, which has a song "Hai Dhuan", which received wide acceptance and gave him immense popularity. In 2007, he gave his first playback voice for the song "Paagal Si Saari Leheren", from the movie Marigold. In September 2007, Bhalla launched his album titled Mehek Teri, which has seven songs. The album has launched under Frankfinn Music, produced by Jatin Sharma, with music composed by Sandeep-Surya and Vivek Bakshi. Bhalla came into prominence for being the playback voice for the super hit song "Po Po", featuring Salman Khan, Ajay Devgn and Sanjay Dutt, from the blockbuster 2012 movie Son Of Sardar. In 1997, Bhalla launched an album named Dhuan, its song "Hai Dhuan" became a huge hit and gave him immense popularity. This song marked a significant turning point in his singing career. Speaking about what music means to him, he said: "Music is religion for me. It gives me peace of mind, which is extremely important in our profession where one goes through so much stress. When I sit with my tanpura and do my "riyaaz" in the morning, I transcend into another world." Player History - Bigg Boss 9 (Hindi) Nominations History Trivia References Category:1972 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 9 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Film Stars Category:Actors Category:Models Category:Singers Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:24th Place